


Faith

by azazelsocks



Series: Sastiel Love Week 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelsocks/pseuds/azazelsocks
Summary: Sam and Cas aren't Christians.





	

Cas isn’t really a Christian.

Sam isn’t really one either.

That doesn’t mean they don’t have faith.

Sam prays every day, in little in-between moments, a quiet _thank you_ for a research revelation, a small _please tell me what to do_ when he’s alone and thinking too hard, a desperate _God, help me_ , when a hunt goes wrong. Small and comforting, something he does for peace of mind. It wouldn’t matter if no one was listening, he’d still pray.

Castiel prays more ritualistically, before bed, before meals. He did not used to pray to his father, when he was an angel—worship, yes, songs and service, but not prayers. Now it is the last connection he feels to his father. Unlike Sam, his prayers are longer, all his thoughts and feelings, a recount of what has happened to him. He does it out loud more than Sam does, staring at the ceiling and letting the words pour out.

They go to church together, sometimes, not for services or fellowship, but just to sit together quietly in a pew and look up at the stained glass and meditate together. Sometimes Cas will recite Bible verses in Hebrew and Aramaic, or, rasping, try to recreate the songs of Heaven in his human voice, and Sam will lean his head on Cas’ shoulder and listen.

It isn’t something they really talk about. It’s something too sacred to try to analyze. It’s just something they do, something that unites them.

They may not be Christians, but they do have faith.

**Author's Note:**

> PFFFFT IT'S ALMOST LIKE I HAVE A THING ABOUT SAM AND CAS BEING RELIGIOUS.


End file.
